


San Andreas

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Adopted, Brocedes, Earth Quake, Established Relationship, Hamilberg, Kibastian, Launt, M/M, MINOR French Stew, Natural Disasters, Newis, Rathunt - Freeform, San Andreas AU, car crash, simi - Freeform, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hunt is part of the LA Helicopter Rescue Team on patrol when one day when he saves a young Finn from falling off a cliff side and ends up adopting two boys after learning that their parents fell off the cliff. </p><p>Nothing has been the same since Nico and Kimi moved in, but what happens when their boys grow up and move on just in time for a large Earthquake to occur? Will James be able to save his family? Does his family need saving at all? Will the San Andreas Fault be the end of humanity?</p><p>San Andreas AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably finish Loser Of The Year (Which should be done soon!) but I couldn't resist. This movie was crazy and the moment Ben stepped on screen I thought LEWIS. So, here you are. Formula 1 San Andreas AU.

* * *

 

Prologue

**[West of Los Angeles]**

* * *

 

 

“Sir?” the reporter called out, tapping James on the shoulder.

“Yes?” James asked, flashing  her a charming grin. She rolled her eyes, pointing at his vibrating pocket. “Someone is calling you” she said, completely deadpan.

Oh, well duh.

He let the call go to voicemail. It’s probably his husband wanting to rant about doctors and how tardy they always were. He was a little fidgety since getting to the clinic.

Really, he should know a bit better than to call James while he was at work.

“Shouldn’t you get that?” she asked, raising a brow at him.

“No, it’s fine. Just my husband checking in.” James waived it off, taking note of how the girl seemed to flinch at the word _husband_.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were-” she sputtered, aghast at the very concept of James being gay. The blonde tried his hardest not to level her with a glare.

“Homosexual? I’m not. I’m not very interested in men, my husband is special.” He explained, sighing in relief when the pilot of the helicopter signaled to him that it was time to get to work.

He looked down, spotting the man with a child clutching his leg staring down into the crevice where another child was hanging from a branch. James frowned in worry; the child looked like he had rolled down a bit. He was a little beat up around the edges.

 

“Jackie” he turned to the pilot.

“I’m patching us to the man’s cellphone now” he nodded, turning some switches and waiting for the man with the child on his leg to pick up.

“Hello?” the man looked up at the helicopter from below.

“This is the Los Angeles Fire Department here to aid the child. What is your name?” Jackie asked, very calm and professional as James listened in. The reported muttered to the camera man to start filming.

“I’m Francois. This is Nico.” The man – Francois – said, gesturing to the child clinging to his legs before handing the cellphone to him.

“Are you the rescuers?” Nico whimpered, looking at the child still hanging from the branch below. “Please help him quickly” he pleaded, his English a little broken around the edges but obviously not French like Francois.

Jackie handed one of the walkie talkies to James, letting him handle the simpering child.

 

“Hi champ, I’m James. I need you to be strong now, Nico. You need to be so we can save him. Is he your brother?” James asked as Jackie lowered the helicopter as close as they can get without hitting the ledge.

“Yes, but he’s adopted.”

James nodded before realizing Nico wouldn’t see that from where he was. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Kimi, please help him.” Nico sniffed, starting to cry again.

“No no, shhh. Stay calm, Nico. We’re going to get your brother out of there. Where are your parents?” James said in as moderate a voice as he can muster while preparing the ropes and the basket.

“They fell”

There was an eerie silence from Nico, as if the child was coming to accept just what had happened.

“They were in the car, they tossed us out. Me first, then Kimi because he said he was older and it’s his responsibility to make sure I’m ok. He almost went down too and I called for help so Francois pulled over.” Nico explained, his sobs getting louder over the radio.

“Nico, I need you to hold onto Francois. I’m going to get Kimi.” James gritted his teeth and strapped himself into a vest connected to the rope. The rope was then swiftly connected to the helicopter.

“You promise?”

James blinked for a while, staring down at the ravine and at Kimi hanging from the branch refusing to cry or shout.

“I promise”

 

“Kimi! The rescue man is going to get you out so hold on. Don’t you dare let go.” Nico said loudly, still clutching at Francois leg.

“I’ll be ok, Nico. Please stop crying and step away from the ledge.” Kimi swallowed, looking stoically up at his sobbing younger brother.

“Kimi, it’s ok to cry. It’s real scary.” Nico pointed out.

“I’m not scared. So don’t be scared, Nico. They’re gonna get me.” Kimi nodded, clutching onto the brach with both of his hands. He ignored the blood at his wrists and above his eye, focusing on the man now lowering himself down with a rope and a metal stretcher.

“Are you okay, Kimi?” he asked and Kimi rolled his eyes.

“That’s a stupid question” he muttered, biting back a scream when the branch started to split apart.

“Keep still, Kimster. I’m almost there.” James lowered himself a bit more, stretching his arm out to reach Kimi.

“Don’t call me tha-”

The branch gave way and Kimi shouted, gripping the branch and feebly trying to lift himself before the root finally gave up on hanging onto the cliff side.

“Reach for my hand!” James shouted, trying to snap Kimi out of his state of shock.

“I can’t do it.” He said, tears finally pricking on the edge of his sight. He’s going to die. He’s going to die.

“Yes, you can. Let go. You can do it.”

Kimi looked at the man’s hand, then at the branch. After going through all the ways the situation could go he took a deep breath and let go of the branch with one hand, pushing at the cliff side with his legs so that he could catch James’ forearm.

Kimi took a moment to grin before the branch finally fell and he had to let go of it, hanging on to James with both hands.

“That was Fantastic, Kimi!” he beamed down at the child, relieved before setting him gently onto the basket. Nothing major, just cuts and maybe a concussion. One of his legs look like it ached a whole lot but Kimi was going to be fine.

“Let’s take you to a hospital then, hm?” he said, lifting them both onto the helicopter.

 

Jackie set the chopper down so that Nico and Francois could hop on.

“Kimi!” Nico shouted, jumping onto the blonde who was frowning from where he was laying down on the basket. “You’re ok!”

“Of course I’m ok, told you so didn’t I?” Kimi protested but let Nico drift to sleep next to him on the basket before falling asleep himself.

James smiled for a bit, watching the siblings sleep.

 

“That was perfect! Did we get all of that on tape?” The reporter yelled gleefully, discussing how they were going to present it with the cameraman.

James sighed audibly. He had almost convinced himself that they were not there too.

“They look like they are a handful.” Francois muttered, nudging James with his elbow to lighten the mood.

“They are certainly a homophobic handful” James grumbled, too tired to stop himself from commenting.

“I understand.”

“How could you possibly?” James raised a brow at the Frenchman who laughed in reply.

“I quite liked the sound of your pilot’s voice over the cellphone” he grinned at James whose jaw almost dropped open in shock.

“Well, what are the chances?” James smiled, his eyes flicking to Jackie for a moment.

“I am what I am” Francois shrugged.

 

_Riiiiiiing!_

James took out his phone from his secure pocket and smiled at the caller ID.

“Boyfriend?” Francois asked, taking a peak at his cellphone.

“Husband” James answered, letting it ring for a few more times to smile proudly at Francois.

“Ah, even better!” Francois replied, watching amused as James answered the call.

 

“You’re an asshole”

James grinned and flipped his hair out of his face.

“Hello to you too, darling” he murmured.

“Very funny. Still no progress if you would still like to know.”

James’ smile fell, he clutched his phone closer to his face.

“Niki, I’m so sorry” he whispered.

“It’s no big deal. We can’t conceive. It’s completely fine.” Niki brushed it off but James could tell that it was hurting him. Niki _really_ wanted children. And, if James was being honest, so did he.

“It is a big deal and you know it. We’ll find some other way.” James insisted.

“How was your rescue?” Niki said as an attempt to change the subject.

“Terrifying” James rolled his eyes but obliged the Austrian. They were going to have to talk about it later anyway.

“I meant what happened, asshole?” Niki retorted almost affectionately.

“A child almost fell off the edge of a cliff” James said, letting the worry he felt creep into his voice.

“That’s fucking awful.” Niki muttered, the blankness of his tone making James laugh.

“They lost both of their parents too. They went down the cliff in their car.”

“Poor kids” Niki whispered.

“Yeah” James sighed, spotting Kimi from the corner of his eye. His arm moved, settling on Nico’s waist as if trying to protect the younger boy with his wider frame while Nico tucked himself right into Kimi’s embrace.

 

It was silent again…

Then James had a moment of clarity.

“Niki-” He started.

“What is it this time?” Niki asked, sensing James’ tone.

“Hear me out” James insisted.

“James” Niki groaned, clearly done with James’ antics.

 

James looked down at the sleeping pair and _knew_ it was the right choice.

“What do you think about adopting?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROCEDES + Shipper!Max

* * *

 

 

Chapter 1

 

**[Airport, San Francisco]**

 

* * *

 

 

“ _I think I did it again_ -”

Nico pulled off his earphones and winced. ‘Kimi’ he thought, rolling his eyes. The Finn was downloading Britney Spears songs into his cellphone again. It started when he saw that Nico had Hit Me Baby One More Time on his phone – the guiltiest of guilty pleasures – and he has been relentless since then.

His phone started vibrating on his lap. He checked the caller ID.

He smiled, tapping on the little green button and holding the phone to his ear.

“Hey Kimster” he greeted, crossing his legs and reclining into the airport seat.

“You said you’d call when you landed” Kimi said blankly, Niki and James bickering in the background. Their parents must have made Kimi call _right the fuck now_. “They are unstoppable”

“I know” Nico sighed, thankful at least that their adoptive parents cared a lot about them to the point that they sometimes forgot they were adopted. “Put them on” he gave up, waiting for the inevitable worried Austrian to start fussing.

“Are you okay, Nico?” he asked, surprisingly calm.

“Fine, Vater. I’m a big boy.” Nico rolled his eyes, sometimes Niki liked to act like they were still his babies. “San Francisco is lovely”

“I told you, Niki-dear” James said in a sing-song voice. “Nico is a survivor, like his dad” James huffed proudly, he had fussed the most when Nico was packing. He insisted that Nico brought a flashlight, pocket knife, a bit of paracord. Needless to say, half of Nico’s luggage was survival gear he might never even need.

“And I suppose you think you’re the survivor? I’m the one who survived a burnt face.” Niki jested. His face got burnt when they were studying an inactive volcano, except it wasn’t so inactive after all. James threw a fit and Niki had to stay in the hospital for a while. The first thing Niki asked when he woke was if their samples were ok.

“Nonsense, he got it from his rescuer dad. Right, Nico?” James snickered, warding off Niki’s attempts at smacking him.

Nico was about to answer when he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Bernie Ecclestone.

“Dad, I see Mr. Ecclestone” Nico explained, James whistled low. The man was kind of short to be the owner of the largest lab in America. Nico straightened up, he needed this internship. He needed to get into that school for aeronautics in London.

“Try not to laugh too hard at his troll-like looks” James mused. “Or his troll-like personality” Niki added offhandedly and both his fathers started giggling like schoolchildren.

“Hand the phone back to Kimi” Nico said, biting back a laugh of his own.

“Hey” Kimi said plainly, but he knows the Finn is going to miss him. They spent their whole life together, but it’s time for them to break away. “Good Luck”

“You too, blow them away with your knowledge of advanced Physics” Nico said, relishing in the tiny chuckle Kimi let out. “Bye, Iceman”

Kimi grinned. “Bye, Princess”

 

* * *

 

 

“Try not to embarrass me today” the dark skinned man wrung his hands out, making sure his cousin was keeping up. The boy was insatiable and since he was traveling to America he insisted to be around to show him the sights.

“You kind of make it hard _not_ to embarrass you, Lewis” he grinned, too full of energy. That’s what Lewis gets for letting a 17 year old go with him to his interview. Ever since he got the approval to be an intern at this lab he’s been itching to get his hands on some iridium for his study.

“I’m serious, Max. No funny business.” The teen rolled his eyes and continued to flip through his travel guide, completely ignoring Lewis. “Just, sit down. You’re making me nauseous.”

“Whatever you say.” Max continued to walk another five steps before realizing that Lewis wasn’t walking anymore, just standing there staring at the double doors. He backtracked.

“That’s Bernie Ecclestone” Lewis gestured, nudging his shoulder in his direction so that he wasn’t being too obvious about it. “He owns the lab”

Max raised a brow at the tiny man, skipping over him entirely to look at the man following him at a respectable distance. Lewis seemed to be staring as well. “He’s gorgeous” Max grinned approvingly, feeling the burning gaze of his cousin next to him.

To be fair, he was. He wore a white shirt under a brown jacket with some jeans and his hair was unruly blonde, a show-stopper kind of gorgeous. And Max could see that Lewis was smitten.

“He’s okay” Lewis nodded, reminding himself that Max was very much straight and didn’t know Lewis was gay. Or did he?

“I’m going to go talk to him” Max said, striding over to where the blonde sat in one of the lobby chairs.

“Max!” Lewis swiped a hand across his face, this child was giving him gray hair.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi”

Nico looked up, smiling at the boy standing in front of him. “Hello” he greeted, closing his copy of Autosport. “Can I help you?”

“I was wondering if this seat was taken. I’m Max.” he held out his hand and Nico took it, shaking it gently.

“Nico” he let go, gesturing to the empty seat across him. “Go ahead, no one’s in it” he laughed, eyeing the travel guide in the boy’s hands.

“You’re here on vacation?” Nico asked and Max’s eyes lit up mischievously.

“I’m here with my cousin, actually.” He grinned, and as if on cue a man jogged up to Max looking thoroughly worried.

“Max, don’t just run off like that” he said in a clear British accent.

“Oh good!” Max said, and there’s the mischievous smile again. Nico knew where this was going and he can’t say he hates it. “This is Lewis” he said, tugging the Brit down to sit next to him.

“Hi” Nico waved at him, flashing him the most attractive smile he can muster because _hot damn_. Clearly, this has an effect because Lewis begins to blush an adorable shade of red.

“Lew, this is Nico” Max wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Lewis swatted at him with his hand before offering it for Nico to shake.

Nico made sure to let his touch linger just to watch Lewis’ face get red again. Max looks like he’s enjoying this exchange thoroughly.

“Nico?” Max grins and Nico decides he likes this kid.

“Yeah?”

“Can I get your number before this oaf forgets to get it himself?” Max says bluntly and Lewis immediately goes red in the face like a stop light.

“ **Max!** ”


End file.
